


Welcome to the Society || Klance

by GrannyPidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Guidance Counselors, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Triggers, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyPidge/pseuds/GrannyPidge
Summary: “Lance? I have some news to tell you. This may come as a shock so, please, listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you.”My Mother gently taps on the seat closest to her and exhales deeply. “I don’t know how else to phrase this, but Pidge is in hospital for attempted suicide.” My whole body feels as if it’s going to break. “I’m- is this real?”~•~





	1. Join the Society

“Lance? I have some news to tell you. This may come as a shock so, please, listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you.” My Mother gently taps on the seat closest to her and exhales deeply. “I don’t know how else to phrase this, but Pidge is in hospital for attempted suicide.” My whole body feels as if it’s going to break. “I’m- is this real?”

~•~

“This is the room, Lance. I’ll leave you two to talk.” I open the door and find Pidge reading a book about ‘Voltron’. She looks up at me and places a bookmark ever so gently onto her page before closing the book and setting it aside. “I was told about this; but why did you do it, Pidge?” I try not to show any anger in my voice.

“Lance, do you remember my brother?” she simply asks. “Matt? Yeah, of course I do.” I raise an eyebrow. “He was killed. Apparently he owed money for drugs. Nobody knew he used drugs, let alone owed money for them.” I check the door is closed behind me. “I couldn’t accept the fact that he was dead, Lance. My parents were grieving over him, so I thought they’d not be in any more pain if I were dead, too.”

I walk over to the hospital bed and sit on the edge of it. “I’m just glad you’re alive, Pidge.” I comfort. She nods slightly and speaks up. “I have to go to this meet up thing twice a week. I don’t want to go by myself.”  
Her voice is shaky. “I know this is probably too much to ask, but can you go with me? It’s a society for teenagers to get better, really. The leader told me not many people go and that it’s warm and welcoming, but I just don’t know.”

“I’ll go with you, it’s fine.” Tears slowly fall from her face. “Thank you, Lance, thank you.”


	2. Welcome to the Society

After a fifty minute journey Pidge and I arrive at the building. “Where do we go from here?” I ask her. I get a simple shrug as an answer before the two of us start walking aimlessly. 

“Excuse me? We're here for Coran?” Pidge announces softly upon reaching the reception area. “That's room 43. Let me take you.” a member of staff assists us to the room.

“Welcome. Please take a seat in the circle.” a man with a very ginger moustache and hair instructs. Pidge and I do as told and he smiles. “We are all going to state our names and one of our interests or something about us. I'll go first.”

“My name is Coran. I'm the leader of this organization. I'm interested in rare gemstones such as the Skultrite Lens.”

“My name is Hunk. I joined four months ago and my interest is baking cookies for my family to eat.”

“I'm Shiro and I joined a week after Hunk. I have a prosthetic arm after an . . . accident. ”

“My name is Pidge. I'm very good with technology and quite intellectual for my age.”

“Uh, the name's Lance. I trained as a fighter pilot at a Garrison but got kicked out because I - because I did something I wasn't supposed to.”

“Keith.” That's all the boy says. Coran nods and smiles. “Now, let's all discuss how we got here. Don't be embarrassed, please, and if you need any further personal assistance you can speak to me or the others privately.”

We go in the order we were in before, but start off with Hunk. “I've had some issues relating to my weight. As much as I love baking and cooking food I never seem to eat any and, when I do, feel guilty and disgusted. I guess I slowly started to gain an eating disorder and need to get out of it.”

“After losing my left arm I gained PTSD and it affects my day to day life. I've been going to this society in hope it will help me.”

“I lost my brother to, what I guess you call, an issue relating to drugs. He was all I had so- so I attempted suicide and now my parents want me to go here so it won't happen again.”

I glance at Pidge with a scared look. After all, I'm just here for her. “Lance, it's OK. You can confide in us.”

I gulp and say the truth, hoping that nobody hates me. “I'm here to support Pidge. I mean, if I think I can probably find something, like- Oh! Mi madre-”

“You're here to support a ten year old?” I shoot a glare at Keith and the room goes silent. “Says you! At least I'm trying to contribute! You just said your name.”

Keith fixes his stare on me. “Unlike you, I have a reason to be here. I'm not some little boy's wingman.” he spits.

“Pidge is a girl! And fifteen! Since you're meant to be here, why don't you inform me of the reason?” Pidge tries to drag me back as a way to get me to stop.

“I don't want to.” I go to argue more, but Coran yells for us to stop. “Keith, just please tell Lance and Pidge why you're here.”

“Fine. I'm here because there's stuff wrong with me.”

“Very specific, Mullet.”

“Enough fighting, you two.” Shiro grits his teeth. I look away from Keith and Coran continues with the exercise. “I want each of you to write a word on a blank piece of paper and then put it in the bucket beside me. After that, I'll jumble them up and you'll read what it says and try to work out who wrote it.”

We all get a torn piece of paper and I write 'Sharpshooter'. My family and Pidge always used to call me this when I was younger, but not any more.

I place it in the bucket and eventually receive a folded sheet back. It reads the word 'worthless' and I try to think of who would write this.

“OK, Hunk, what does yours say?” Coran starts. “It says 'Voltron'. I'm torn between Lance and Pidge, but I'd say Pidge.”

Coran states we can't reveal who we are until the end. “Mine says 'Shay'. I think this one is obvious, right, Hunk?” Shiro laughs.

“Mine just says ‘patience’. I don't know, maybe Keith? After all, he's been pretty patient with Lance.” Pidge says with a snicker. 

Fear rises as I speak. “Mine just says the word 'worthless'. I don't think it's Shiro and, from what he thinks, he has Hunk's and it's definitely not by Pidge. Is this yours, Keith?”

I look to him and he simply says. “I got 'Sharpshooter'. I don't even want to guess, because this game is boring, but I'll say Lance because he's probably the type who needs a nickname to make him feel better.”

He leans back and smirks at me, making sure to display his hatred for me in the process.

“OK, now for the big reveal. . .”

It turns out Hunk was correct, as was Shiro, Pidge had Shiro's and both Keith and I guessed each other. “Now, flip the page over and write something. Just whatever comes to mind when you think of the person or their word.”

I lift up my pen and write down 'try to open up. We're all here for you. p.s. I don't think you're worthless.' I hand it to Keith and read the new comment. 

'I'm not sure if I displayed it well, but (I hope) we had a bonding moment.'

I fold it up and put it in my pocket. I look over to him and he's staring at my message, so I turn to Pidge who's plastered with a huge grin.

“So, to our new members, Lance and Pidge, we all would like to say 'welcome to the society'.”


	3. Welcome to the Beginning

“So, what did your message say?” Pidge asks as we wait for her Mum to pick us up. “Keith said we had a bonding moment. What about you?”

Pidge nearly chokes on her milk carton. “A bonding moment? Impressive! Hunk just told me that he knows what it's like to lose someone to drugs. Now, what did you write?”

Her milk is finished by the time I reply. “I told him we're here for him and that he's not worthless. What did you write to Shiro?”  
“I wrote 'patience yields focus'. My brother used to say that to me a lot. One of his best friends used to say that to him.”

We hear a car horn and walk outside. “How was it?” Pidge's Mother asks. “It was good. Lance and I are settling in really well. We've made a lot of new friends.”  
“That's great, Sweetie. How did you find it, Lance?”

I try to form my answer so that it isn't a carbon copy of Pidge's. “We did a lot of activities to get to know each other and it was super cool. Although, there's this one guy called Keith who was super silent.”

Pidge chimes in. “Yeah! He was like, 'my name's Keith. I'm so emo.' and got into an argument with Lance.”

“Lance? Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? I'd like to hear more about the Society.”

~•~

Three days later Pidge and I find ourselves back at the Society. As soon as I exit the car I take notice of Keith standing at the entrance. 

He looks directly at me and moves his right leg forwards, but is stopped by Shiro. Pidge looks up at me as a way of saying 'just go inside'.

Both of us enter, take a seat then wait for Shiro and Keith to come in. Eventually they do and Coran quickly pulls Keith out.

“What's happening?” I ask. Shiro makes a 'tsk' sound whilst Hunk claims it might be serious. Eventually, Coran comes back in alone and it's obvious he's worried. 

“Coran? Is Keith OK?” I ask in a rushed tone. “That's confidential, Lance.”  
“Well, is he still in this building?”  
“Yes.”

I clamber and quickly leave the room, running around in attempt to find Keith. I reach into my shirt pocket and cling onto my small piece of paper. 

“Keith!” I yell. “Keith, it's Lance!” a hand touches my shoulder and I turn around, grin on my face, but it falters when I see a security guard.

“I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing the public. ” He gives me a stern look and escorts me out.

“Have you seen a black haired teenager?”  
“Small, black shirt?” he semi spits. I nod a response. “Yeah, he left just before you started screaming; mumbled something about the pier. Now-”

I run off, eventually exiting the car park and run along the foot path. My phone rings and I answer.

“Lance? Where are you?”  
“Pidge? I'm looking for Keith.”  
“What? Coran says to come back.”  
“I can't. Some security man kicked me out.”

My phone loses service and I run across the road, narrowly missing cars. I finally arrive at the pier and see Keith sitting at the edge of the walkway.

“Keith!” I yell. He turns around and an unexpected feeling emerges. My whole stomach drops when I see his messy hair and sad expression. Even though he's far away, I can tell he's been crying.

I run up to him, panting. “Aren't you meant to be at the Society. Lance, you're going to get in trouble.”

I grab a tissue from my coat and wipe away his tears in a careful motion. “I told you I'd be here for you. What I wrote on your paper wasn't fake, Keith.”

He shivers slightly. “Where's your red jacket?” I ask, removing mine. “Home . . .” he says in a whisper.

I place my jacket on him and he grabs it, trying to cover himself more. “Why did you come Here, Keith? I'm really worried.”

Keith continues to cling onto my jacket. “Do you want the truth?” I gulp and croak a 'yes'.

He looks off to the ocean. “I was going to drown.” that sinking feeling returns to me.

“Why?”  
“You ask too many questions, Lance.”  
“I really care about you!”  
“You'll probably hate me.”  
“Nothing you do will make me hate you. Now, tell me why you were going to drown yourself.”

He starts crying uncontrollably, so I draw him close and wrap my arms around him. “I- I can't tell you.” the smaller boy says as he tries to regulate his breathing.

“Why not?”  
“You'll hate me!”  
“I won't.”

He moves one of his hands to on top of mine, making my cheeks turn rosy.

“Last night I got really drunk. like, wasted. I guess . . . I guess this is normal for me, but this time my Mum came home from work.”

He tightens his grip on my hand, so I hold his gently. “She told Dad and he came home. He began yelling at me and then hit me. He's never hit me so much before, Lance.”

A soft breeze passes by. “My Mom just told him to ensure the attack wasn't 'as painful', but didn't intervene at all. She never has.”

His voice changes to a bitter tone. “All I ever do at that house is drink and wreck myself, Lance. I can't take it any more. It's going to work out better if I'm dead.”

I immediately scream. “It won't.” both Keith and I are taken aback by my sudden remark.

“How long has the abuse been going on?”  
“Since I was five, so . . . twelve years.”  
“Why haven't you ever reported it?”  
“Nobody would believe me. He's a successful business man. Ever heard of Kogane Motors? He owns that franchise.”

Keith moves over and splashes the water with his free hand. I give him a stern warning and he turns to face me.

“You must really care if I live or die.”

He smiles at me and I find myself not being able to look away. He appears to be moving closer to my face, but when my phone rings I rummage and answer it.

After a minute of talking I hang up. “We have to go back. You can keep the jacket. I'll text my Mum and persuade her to let you stay the night.”


	4. Welcome to the Lone Boy

Keith and I walk in, earning a glare from Shiro and a relieved look from Coran. Pidge looks at me and I give her an 'I'll tell you later' nod. “Today we're going to talk about our favorite TV show, song or singer.” Coran announces.

He gestures for Hunk to start. “My favorite show is 'Kitchen Nightmares: USA', my favorite song is 'Requiem' from Dear Evan Hansen.”

Next up is Shiro. “My favorite show is 'Pawn Stars'. My favorite song is 'Heathens' by Twenty One Pilots.”

Pidge speaks next. “My favorite show is 'Voltron: Defender of the Universe'. My favorite song? Probably 'Shake the World' by G-Dragon.”

I smile briefly at Pidge before going. “My favorite show is possibly 'My Cat from Hell'. I don't watch much TV, but love the cats. As for song, maybe 'Daddy Issues' by The Neighborhood.”

“I like that song,” Keith says, “but my favourite is 'Asleep' by The Smiths. I don't really have a favorite TV show.”

I mentally note to listen to 'Asleep'. 

~•~

Coran concludes the session and Pidge, Keith and I stand up. “Pidge, would it be OK if Keith joins us in the car? He's spending the night with me.”

The three of us enter the car and Ina starts driving to my house. “There you two go. I'll pick you up on Sunday, Lance?”

We wait for them to drive off before entering. “I don't think my family are here at the moment.” I announce.

We take off our shoes and I start rummaging through the cupboards. “Hey, Keith, do you want ramen?”

He doesn't reply, but is staring at the various colours. “I've never tried it before.” 

Normally, I'd be shocked if someone doesn't have ramen. However, the way he tells me and his confessions on the beach makes me feel an overwhelming rush of sadness.

I try to conceal it. “Well, I'll make us some.” Keith stands beside me, watching the whole cooking process whilst he gently flaps the arms of my jacket. 

At this point I don't even try to convince myself I don't like him. I'd never fully understood if I was gay, but at the same time have never been certain on if I only liked girls.

I quickly look at Keith and my stomach flips. “So, which flavour is this?” He asks, looking at me for a brief moment.

“Cheese, but I'm adding some chilli flakes and sweet chilli sauce. I'd have added peanut butter, but I'm not sure if you're allergic.”

Once boiled, I dish up two bowls and we sit on the sofa. “Can we watch that cat show?” he asks, poking at the ramen with his fork. 

I stick it on and both of us begin eating. After the first episode I clean up the bowls and ask Keith how it was.

Unexpectedly, he starts crying. However, there's a feint smile on his face. “Warm.” he utters, using the sleeves of the jacket to wipe away his tears.

“I'm sorry, I stained your jacket! I-” he slowly starts to panic. “It's yours, Keith. Besides, it's just water.”

I return to the sofa. “Listen, I'm not sure what you did to deserve your family to treat you like that, but I won't ever hurt you - especially not physically. I mean it.”

He sniffs momentarily as he stops crying. “I don't know what to do. I've never had a friend.” 

I grab the remote and press the 'play' button. The next episode comes on but, just under halfway through, Keith falls asleep. 

I take his jacket off and replace it with a blanket then find a cushion and carefully rest his head on it before pausing the episode and switching to my phone.

Pidge: what happened with Keith earlier?


	5. Welcome to the Illusions

Lance: he just needed some time alone

Pidge: are you sure?

Lance: yeah, but I'm watching over him. He told me some personal stuff and I'm slightly worried.

Pidge: what is he doing now?

Lance: he fell asleep 

Pidge: hunk found my Facebook and messaged me

Lance: saying what

Pidge: he wants to go grab coffee

Lance: that's nice

Lance: Keith had ramen for the first time

Pidge: did he like it?

Lance: yeah

Lance: it made me happy

Pidge: :))))

Lance: what's that for :')

Pidge: nothing

Pidge: I'm gonna get ready for coffee

I finish season one by the time Keith wakes up. “Oh, I didn't realize I fell asleep.” his voice is groggy as he rubs his eyes.

He sits up and I intervene. “How many bruises do you have?” I ask, looking at the raised part of his shirt.

To my surprise, he simply lifts up his shirt. “Have you ever heard of the show 'Galra'?”

I nod, unsure of what point he's making. “I thought every purple bruise I got would turn me. . . into a Galra. I thought it was normal.”

I look at the several dozen bruises and don't realize I've been crying until Keith asks why.

“I just don't want you being hurt.” Keith puts his shirt back to normal then puts his jacket on.

“You must really like that jacket, huh?” I smile. Keith nods gently and asks to make noodles.

I give him the basic guidelines and stand beside him to ensure he's safe. After six minutes he turns the cooker off, pours most of the water down the drain and bowls it up.

“How is it?” he asks. I try a bit. “A little overcooked, but really impressive for your first time.”

He tries his noodles and over time a heartwarming smile forms. “Lance, let's do that paper thing again. I write something about you and you write something about me.”

I write 'I will be here for you. Always.' And hand it to him. I take my message and it reads 'you make my stomach go weird (　＾∇＾) we must be really good friends! Also, this is another bonding moment.'

I smile at Keith and give my thanks. We eat our noodles, but my mind is completely focused on Keith.

I thought these cliché things only happened in fanfictions, so why am I acting like this?

I rinse both our bowls out and Keith let's out a yawn. “You can sleep on my bed if you want. I have some pajamas you can change into.”

I find him a pair of pyjamas and he puts them on. Whilst he does that I change into my favorite pyjamas.

After five minutes Keith comes in and I notice him trying to hide his arms behind his back, but decide not to press into the topic.

“Where are you going to sleep, Lance?”  
“I can sleep on the sofa or any other room.”  
“I know this is weird, but can you stay with me?”

I ask him if he wants the light off. “Lamp on, please, I hate the darkness.”

The two of us lay in bed and I put my earphones in, loud enough to hear both my music and Keith.

“Goodnight, Lance.”  
“Sleep well, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Sloth is a great game.


	6. Welcome to the Emotional

Pidge can sense my frustration and fear. 

Keith didn't turn up to the Society.

“Coran, it's been half an hour, where is he?”  
“He isn't coming. I can't state why.”  
“So, you've heard from him?”  
“I won't confirm nor deny.”

I groan and Coran continues with the presentation. He's prepared a slideshow on the side effects of drugs, alcohol and other substances.

I try to appreciate the efforts Coran went into to produce the warnings, but the whole session is just so boring. I've never been one for powerpoints.

After his talk on magic mushrooms we each get a piece of paper and a marker.

“Draw around your hand. After that you'll pass it around and write something about that person.”

I ask for a sheet for Keith, earning a glare from Shiro and a mixed look from Coran.

I draw around my hand, both for my sheet and Keith's and pass them on when everyone else has drawn.

First up is Coran's. I put 'your moustache suits you so much, Nigel Thornberry' then pass it on. 

Next up is Hunk. I put 'I haven't spoken to you much, though you seem super cool'.

After that is Shiro. I don't know what to put, so I simply draw a smiley face and pass it on.

Pidge's is up next and I put 'you're the nicest person ever. I mean it.'

I receive both mine and Keith's back, but write on Keith's 'you mean so much to me' before setting it in my pocket.

Coran lets us read ours, so I do. Mine consists of:

'I love your fashion sense. Blue really suits you.'  
'You're literally a brother to me. I really am grateful we met.'  
'You need to lay off Keith, you creep.'  
'It's a great trait to be supportive of your friends.'

“For our last activity we are going to be spending a month on this. Each one of you are going to be making dreamcatchers. For every dream you have add a green string and for every nightmare you have add a blue one.”

We each get a dreamcatcher base and some string. “After that, we'll bring them in and explain them. Please remember that every person's will vary and that you should all be respecting.”

After a short demonstration on how to start making them we are dismissed. Pidge and I enter the car and talk about everything that's happened today.

However, in secret her and I are texting.

Pidge: lance

Pidge: whats your relationship with Keith

Lance: friends

Lance: why do you ask

Pidge: I don't know. It's just that you two seem really close

Lance: listen Pidge

Lance: you're still my best friend and not even Keith will change that

Pidge: well 

Pidge: do you like him? As in like him like him

Lance: honestly

Lance: I think so

Lance: but can we drop this subject

Pidge: why

Pidge: are you hiding something from me

Lance: why are you getting angry pidge

Pidge: because youre meant to be here with me

Pidge: yet your priorities are him.

Lance: Im sorry

Lance: can't I try to balance it

Pidge: let's stop.

Lance: what

Pidge: I try forming a friendship with Hunk

Pidge: and you do the same with Keith

Lance: pidge

Pidge: dont call me that

Pidge: I've already stopped our friendship

Lance: you're being really immature

Pidge: you should just leave the Society

Lance: why

Pidge: I'm going to contact Coran

Ina tells me we've arrived, so I thank her and say my 'goodbye' to Pidge. I enter my house and start crying.

“What's wrong?” I turn to face my Mum. “I just got into an argument with Pidge.”  
“That's not like you two. What happened?”  
“I'm too upset. I'll explain later.”

I enter my room and flop down onto my bed. My phone vibrates and I check it.

Pidge: dont even think of messaging me

I dismiss it and go onto Facebook. The first thing I see is a friend request.

Keith Kogane has sent a friend request.

I quickly accept it and check his profile. As I do I receive a message.

Keith: this is the right lance ??

Lance: why weren't you here today

Keith: can you come over

Lance: I can try

Lance: what's your address

Keith: 10 Lotor Lane

Lance: I have some stuff to give you

Keith: oh


	7. Welcome to the World

By the time Pidge arrived at Hunk's house he was already sitting beside Shay. “So, this is your girlfriend?”

Hunk nodded and blushed gently. “I hope this isn't weird asking, but are you and Lance . . . you know?”

Pidge smiled from Hunk being so pure and innocent, but felt a mixed set of emotions when Lance was mentioned.

“No, we aren't. Him and I are - were good friends.”  
“Were? What happened?”  
“He's just spent all his time with Keith ever since they first spoke. He joined the Society to look after me, not him.”

Hunk gave a weak smile to the smaller child and Shay said, “you need to let him have other friends, too, though he should be able to speak to you as much as he speaks to Keith.”

Hunk agreed to Shay and Pidge took in what she was saying. “I just . . . Lance was all I had.”

×××

Keith opens the door and quickly pulls me inside, locks the door and looks around.

“Here. I haven't read it yet, but this is what we did at The Society.” I hand Keith the sheet of paper with the compliments and then the dreamcatcher base.

“Did the members write them?”  
“Yeah.”

He starts reading them out to me.

“I liked your red jacket, but recently noticed you've been leaning more towards blue. Maybe you should try purple?”

Keith reads that with confusion, but I stand there blushing. I tell him to continue as I try to hide the redness of my cheeks.

“Don't you even think of being with Lance. You deserve better.”  
“You're so small. Though, I can't say much.”  
“You mean so much to me.”  
“You open up to people, even if they're new. It's amazing how you're learning to trust.”

After that, I explain the principle of the dream catcher.

Keith gives a nod. “Why did you ask me to come here, Keith?”  
“Let's run away together. Tonight.”

My mouth parts. “Why?” I breathe out. “I can't bear staying in this city.” He looks at me pleadingly. 

“I'll have to go home and get my belongings.” I say, hoping he'll reconsider.

Instead, he lifts up a credit card. “It's my parents'. I don't really care what happens to them.”  
“Just because of how they treated you doesn't mean it's acceptable to lead them into debt.”

Keith sighs. “They're already in debt. They dont care. They continue to use their money, and this card, to buy alcohol.”

I give an understanding nod. “Where are your parents?”  
“Some wedding. They'll be gone until tomorrow morning.”

I gulp knowing Keith isn't going to dismiss his plan easily. “Lance, please, you're the only person I trust.”  
“Don't you need to consider this a bit longer?” I quickly ask.

Keith goes silent for a moment. “Lance," he mumbles, "follow me.” he brings me into his room.

I immediately bring my hands to my mouth as I see blood close to his bed. “This is from last night, alone. I need to get out.”  
“Keith, I-”

Before I can process what's happening tears are falling from my eyes. Keith gently wipes my tears away and gives me a determined look.

“It's now or never, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is really bad! I know it's definitely lacking detail and all and that it's more of a filler, so I'll try and ensure the rest aren't as bad as this one. Also, I just got into a relationship :')


	8. Welcome to the Caring

Pidge's POV

I sit with Shay and Hunk in silent sadness. Despite telling Lance I didn't want any contact with him I can't help but feel underwhelmed.

Normally, Lance is the apologetic type and would have messaged me with something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' or 'am I really not allowed to talk to you?', but I haven't received anything.

I look to Hunk for advice. “Hunk? I feel really bad.”  
“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”  
“No, it's not that. It's just . . . I feel bad for what I did to Lance. He seems happy with Keith and my jealousy is getting in the way.”

Hunk takes a while to process it then eventually replies. “Jealousy? What do you mean by that?”  
“I just thought that Lance and I would be together forever. Nobody else; just the two of us.”

I grip onto my phone tightly. “Ring him.” Shay suggests. I find his contact details on my phone and ring him.

He picks up after a second try. “Pidge? What do you want?”  
“You sound out of breath. What's up?”  
“Just went for a run to clear my head. Why did you ring?”

Tears sting my eyes, so I let them fall. With a shaky breath I admit. “I miss you, Lance. You mean everything to me and I-”

I pause. “I think he hung up.”  
“Try again. Maybe it's bad service.”  
“Yeah, maybe . . .”

I dial his number once again and he picks up almost immediately. “Sorry, Pidge.”  
“No, it's fine. It must have been service.”

The line goes silent for a while. “Lance, can I visit you tomorrow? I want to make up for the way I treated you.”  
“No. I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy tomorrow.”  
“Well, when are you next free?”

I await an answer. “Oh, Pidge, I gotta go. My battery is low.”  
“Lance, wai-”

The call ends and I sit there momentarily. “I think something's wrong with Lance. Not in the bad or crazy way, but he's acting differently.”

Hunk and Shay look at me, showing they're listening. “I don't know what to do.” my crying increases dramatically.

“Hunk, can you drive?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“We're going to his house. I need to see that he's alright.”

Without hesitation Hunk stands up and we rush to the car. I guide him down every street, left and right, until we get there.

I knock on the door and Lance's mother answers. “Where's Lance? I'm really worried for him.”  
“He's in his room. Let me call him down. Lance!”

After a few minutes of him not replying or coming down we go up and enter his room.

“Lance? Where are you?” his Mother has obvious panic in her voice. “His window is ajar a little and the handle is positioned as open. Do you think he snuck out?” Hunk asks.

I grab my phone and immediately ring his number. “It's gone straight to voicemail. He said his phone battery was low, earlier, so it might be dead.”  
“He's taken his phone charger.”

His Mother rings the police and files a missing person Report as I notice a small breeze.

“Wait. Hunk, do you have any contacts with Keith?”  
“No, nobody does.”

We all sit there in silence and eventually a policeman comes and asks about the details. Shay, Hunk and I are asked to leave so we go on a drive in hope to see him.

Lance's POV

“It's now or never, Lance.” I look at Keith and release a shaky sigh. “What will my family do? What if someone finds out?”

Keith draws me into a hug. “Can we have one meal before we leave, Lance? I miss the warm food.”

I wrap my arms around him and hold the hug. “How does shrimp with pineapple sauce sound? It's one of my favourite dishes; my Mother made it all the time.”

We go and but the ingredients then return to Keith's home. The two of us cook together and plate up once done.

We eat together and only speak once completely done with our food. “So, this is it?” I ask.

Keith gathers both his and my plate, places it in the dishwasher. “This is it, Lance.”


	9. Welcome to the Runaways

“I'm cold, Keith, we've been here for ages.” I say as I rub my hands. Keith lets out silent tears.

“I thought it wouldn't be as hard as this. I'm sorry, Lance, you should have stayed behind where it's safer.”

I shake my head. “We'll get through this together. We can either deal with the difficulties or return home.”

Keith thinks long and hard. “Let's go buy you a scarf, Lance. I don't want you catching a cold. You'll catch one sooner or later. We've been out here for four days, after all.”

The two of us stand up and go to the nearest clothes store. Keith picks up a scarf and wraps it around me. “Yeah. That'll do.” he simply says.

He takes the scarf off me and we walk to the counter. “That'll be £5.99- wait, aren't you that missing boy?”

Panic rushes through me and I start to stutter. “No, no, you. . . you-” I start to stop, giving into defeat. Keith grabs my hand and tries to run, dropping the scarf in the process, but it's no use.

The shop employee has locked the doors and is currently ringing the police, informing them that he found me.

I stare at Keith and he's completely frozen. There's an unmistakable expression showing terror. “Keith? I'm sorry. . .” I mumble.

He looks down at me with a sad face. “People must really care about you, huh?” he spits.

I don't reply - or do anything for that matter - until I see the red and blue lights off into the distance and think.

Red and blue are always noted for danger or troublesome situations.

The employee unlocks the door and the police immediately detain me. “He was trying to pay for a scarf. He had a friend, but he's disappeared. He left as yous opened the door.”

The police write it down and I'm forced to enter the police car for a ride down to my house.

The front door is knocked and my Mother comes out. “Lance. . .” she breathes. “Mamá, I'm sorry! I-” she ignores me and thanks the police for finding me safely.

After rushing me inside and closing the door she releases a frustrated sigh. “Where were you?” she screams. I haven't heard her scream for a little under a year.

“I went to meet a friend, and it lead to- to, I don't even know-”  
“I was worried sick, Lance! I thought you were going to attempt suicide again!”  
“Mamá, please don't say that.”

I burst out into tears. “Pidge has been worried sick about you. She's already lost one brother, she doesn't need to lose someone else close to her.”

She leaves the room and I stand there doing nothing but let the tears pour. After twenty minutes I walk upstairs and charge my phone. 

All the messages from Pidge come though as well as an unknown number. 

I text Pidge telling her I'm home safely then check out the unknown number.

Unknown Number: hey its hunk  
Unknown Number: I just want you safe  
Unknown Number: if it's home you're worried about then you can chill at mine  
Unknown Number: please reply when you see the message

I text him back, saying 'I'm safe', and add his number to my contact list. 

Pidge immediately spams me back, apologizing for everything that's happened and I try my best to reply.

In the midst of this I go onto Facebook and message Keith a simple "sorry". I don't have any time to exit the app before my Mother yells that dinner is ready and that Pidge and her parents are coming over, as well as Coran.


	10. Welcome to the Demons

I slowly saunter down the stairs and set the table in time for the guests. My Mother welcomes Pidge and her family, but Coran hasn't arrived yet.

I remain in the back room, clutching onto a fork as I realize that I'm back to square one.

I'm scared.

The door slowly opens and Pidge walks in. She looks at me with sorrowful eyes and I drop the fork in fear.

My stomach drops in the most unpleasant way possible and I freeze on the spot.

Pidge immediately rushes for a hug and I return it very slowly. “Lance, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I should have just accepted that you are allowed to have other friends.”

Her voice is quiet and shaky. “Lance, I really am sorry.”  
“Coran is here now, so Lance please help me bring out the food.”

Pidge lets go of me and I bring bowls of food out to place in the middle of the table.

We all start eating and I take some so that nobody realizes something is wrong.

Pidge's Mother speaks up. “This is wonderful. Thank you for cooking this.” everyone else thanks my Mother immediately after.

Next up to speak is Pidge's Father. “Lance, we just want to say that rather than, shall I say, leaving. . . you can stay with us until you feel better. That way, both our family and your own will know your whereabouts and that you're safe.”

I give a small thanks and Coran interrupts. “So, why did you run away in the first place?”

Everyone stops eating and the area is silent bar the breathing of everyone here. “Everything just got too much. I felt like it was the only option.” I lie.

Coran immediately sighs. “There are better choices. Do you know how much danger you put yourself in out there?”

Tears spill from my eyes. “What about your Mother? She spent every second worrying about you and searching. Do you have any idea of how much fear and stress she was under?”  
“Coran, I don't think it's nice to make him feel that way.” Pidge's father chimes.

I stand up and leave the table. I frantically wipe my tears as I walk up the stairs to my en-suite and kneel over the toilet. 

Wiping my tears is useless as new ones form and fall down my cheeks. I take a deep breath and release it shakily.

Did I ever get better or was it just a lie?

I adjust myself slightly and prop myself over a little more. “Wait, Lance, no!”

Pidge runs over and embraces me. “Just breathe. Come on, we're going to sit on your bed, OK?” she brings me to my bed slowly and checks my bedroom door is closed.

“Lance, please don't do these things again! I can't bear you being in pain!” Pidge is crying as much as me and I feel immense guilt rush through me.

Then, in the spur of the moment, I say something capable of changing my future.

“I miss Keith!”

Pidge breaks the hug and looks down. “You ran away with him, didn't you?” her voice displays disappointment.

I stumble my words as I try to form a sentence. “I'm going back downstairs.” she leaves before I have time to process the steps about to happen.

“Pidge!” I yell, desperate to get her back. Before I know it Coran and my Mum are in my room and my bedroom door is locked.

“Lance, what were you going to do?” my Mother asks calmly. “I- Mamá. . .”  
“You're skinny enough, Lance, I'm worried!”

There's a slight tinge of hatred in her voice. “You want to die again, don't you?” her voice is getting louder and more stern.

“Even after everything I've done to make you normal again? Why do you want to die, Lance? Why do you want to die?”

At this point I'm praying Pidge and her parents have left because they'd easily be able to hear the extent of the yelling.

Coran shoots me a concerned look and I already know that I'm not going to recover from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime should have reminded me to update :')


	11. Welcome to the Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating more regularly whoops

After a solid minute of me not responding I get more questions asked. “Pidge told me you ran away with some kid from the Society! Is this true? Answer me now, Lance!”

Coran steps in. “What was the kid's name?” he asks. “I don't remember! Kyle, Kevin, whatever.”

Coran's worried expression returns. “Why do you want to kill yourself? I've tried so hard to get my Lance back yet I'm stuck with this mess again! You're the most ungrateful person I've met!”

I'm shaking violently and can't stop sweating. “I'm sorry, Mamá, I'm sorry!” she slaps me and Coran immediately grabs his phone. “Listen, Mrs. McClain, I won't hesitate to ring child protection if you lay so much as another finger on him.”

That's when it happens.

“Child? What child? Coran, he's ran away from me. If he's committed to that then he's ready for this. Lance, I want you to leave the house. You have 45 minutes to pack your stuff and get out.”

I shake my hands in protest. “Mamá, Mamá, Mamá, Ma-”  
“Shut up! I don't know you!”

Coran tries to get her to reconsider her actions, but I start packing all my most valuable belongings. I try to block out the yelling as hard as I can.

It's been ten minutes and all of Coran's techniques have been rendered useless. He's joined in helping me pack and has offered me temporary stay at his home.

We pack his car occasionally to avoid the yelling for even a few minutes and he tells me that maybe this is for the best.

On my last trip moving the boxes my Mother takes me key off me, goes inside and locks the door. Coran tells me to sit in the car and that he's going to take me to his favorite restaurant.

We pull into the parking lot after a twenty minute drive and walk to the restaurant together. 

A waiter comes up and asks us what drinks we'd like. Coran asks for some water and I ask for a glass of Fanta Orange. “Lance, when we get home I want you to tell me everything. You can trust me, OK?”

I nod and eventually the waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our order for dinner.

Once it arrives Coran knows I'm staring at it funny. “Just enjoy your burger, Lance. Don't think about anything apart from the taste.”


	12. Welcome to the Rejected

After a solid minute of me not responding I get more questions asked. “Pidge told me you ran away with some kid from the Society! Is this true? Answer me now, Lance!”

Coran steps in. “What was the kid's name?” he asks. “I don't remember! Kyle, Kevin, whatever.”

Coran's worried expression returns. “Why do you want to kill yourself? I've tried so hard to get my Lance back yet I'm stuck with this mess again! You're the most ungrateful person I've met!”

I'm shaking violently and can't stop sweating. “I'm sorry, Mamá, I'm sorry!” she slaps me and Coran immediately grabs his phone. “Listen, Mrs. McClain, I won't hesitate to ring child protection if you lay so much as another finger on him.”

That's when it happens.

“Child? What child? Coran, he's ran away from me. If he's committed to that then he's ready for this. Lance, I want you to leave the house. You have 45 minutes to pack your stuff and get out.”

I shake my hands in protest. “Mamá, Mamá, Mamá, Ma-”  
“Shut up! I don't know you!”

Coran tries to get her to reconsider her actions, but I start packing all my most valuable belongings. I try to block out the yelling as hard as I can.

It's been ten minutes and all of Coran's techniques have been rendered useless. He's joined in helping me pack and has offered me temporary stay at his home.

We pack his car occasionally to avoid the yelling for even a few minutes and he tells me that maybe this is for the best.

On my last trip moving the boxes my Mother takes me key off me, goes inside and locks the door. Coran tells me to sit in the car and that he's going to take me to his favorite restaurant.

We pull into the parking lot after a twenty minute drive and walk to the restaurant together. 

A waiter comes up and asks us what drinks we'd like. Coran asks for some water and I ask for a glass of Fanta Orange. “Lance, when we get home I want you to tell me everything. You can trust me, OK?”

I nod and eventually the waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our order for dinner.

Once it arrives Coran knows I'm staring at it funny. “Just enjoy your burger, Lance. Don't think about anything apart from the taste.”

By the time we get back to Coran's house he's monitored every move I do. "Listen, Lance, I'm truly sorry for what's happened to you-"  
"It's fine. I deserve it."

There's a moment of silence. "Listen, Lance, you know that's not tr-"  
"She's my mother, Coran. My own mother. Of course I deserve it, I'm not stupid."

My voice cracks and tears spill from my eyes. "I want Keith, Coran."

Another moment of silence appears.

"Lance."  
"I want Kei-"  
"Lance! Where. Is. Keith?"  
"I don't know! I want Keith!"

My legs cave in and I fall to the ground. "I miss him, Coran. I want Keith. I . . . Coran, I love him."  
"You love Keith?"  
"Oh, my God, I'm disgusting! I'm disgusting, I'm disgusting, I-"  
"You aren't. We're going to search for him."

I sniff quickly. "We are?"  
"Yeah. However, you and him have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."  
"Coran?"

He helps me up and we enter his car. "Should I tell him I like him?"  
"I'm afraid I can't help you with that at the moment, Lance."

I ask him to drive to the pier where I gave him my jacket. As soon as he pulls in I swing open the door and start screaming his name.

"Keith!"  
"Keith!"  
"Keith?"

I start running directly in front of me, to the wooden pier and jump. I splash in the water, heading directly under.

I get pulled out and look up.

"Coran?"  
"Lance . . ."

He tells me to take my shirt off to stop the coldness and I feel a jacket being placed on me.

"You're so stupid, Lance."

I feel arms around me and start crying. "Keith, is that you?"  
"Yeah. It is."  
"Keith, I need you to get in the car with Coran and I."

Keith stops hugging me. "I'm not going to the police station."  
"We're going home?"  
"You mean Coran's?"

I let out an upset sigh. "No, Keith, we're going home."

×××

"We need to talk." Coran states, looking directly at Keith. "Why did you run away, especially after Lance was found?"  
"I wanted to get away from my family. The night before-"

Keith pauses, so I grab his hand. "The night before, my Dad came into my room and beat me again. I punched him back, but he pulled out a knife and- you get the rest of the story."

He turns to me. "I messaged Lance and forced him to run away with me, but whenever they called him the 'missing boy' and not me I felt so alone. I couldn't go back to my family, so I've been hanging out at the pier ever since."

Coran looks down and nods slowly. "I can't even imagine what you've been through, Keith, but I'll be here to protect you as much as I can."

He raises his head and looks at me. "Now, Lance, what was this about a suicide attempt?"


End file.
